


The Beast

by MoHiggins15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beast romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Vampires, Werewolves, beasts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/pseuds/MoHiggins15
Summary: Young Elaine never expected that her life would be thrown in a mix when her new town is plagued with animal attacks and she gets into a dangerous affair with a monstrous Beast, Derek.





	The Beast

I never even thought much about death or even along the lines of how I would die. But dying for something I believed in or someone I loved seemed to be a good way to go.   
And I never expected death to strike close to me. 

My father died of a heart attack. Six months later my step father died in a power line accident and now it was just my mother, sister, and I. We had our relatives and dear family whom we loved but financially our house we couldn't keep and we had to move. 

This is Greenwood. Population 3,100. I guess you could say that I found it humorous that I was moving to a town with the same population as Forks Washington in Twilight and the fact that the town was cool year round, freezing in the winter, and that it rained almost all the time. But luckily I like the cool weather and the rain.   
While it was grey and gloomy I saw it as calm and restful. And that was really what I needed in my life. But what I didn’t need was moving all the way up North to Alaska states away from my Southern home and friends. 

As we drove to our new house I could see the somewhat taller buildings and the factory tower over everything else. Surprisingly it looked much like home except for the weather and the new faces. But I suppose my family and I were the new faces in town.

 

Our house was a two story but was small for a two story. My room was upstairs with pale blue walls, a old heater, and my queen sized bed. “This calls for major decorating.” I mumbled to myself setting my bags down. I could hear my mother downstairs in her room and my sister down the hall from me in hers.   
I sighed and unpacked my things and the movers brought in what furniture we could take and then it was as if we had been here all along, but that was the lie. The lie I told myself just so I could keep it together. 

“So hows the school?” I laughed and shook my head “Don’t ask, because I don’t know. Tomorrow I go for orientation.”

I looked at my friends Renee, Ashley, James, and Rae as they were face timing on my phone. We all went silent and I could see the look on their faces. I smiled sadly “It’s still not gonna be home, and the people I meet there aren’t gonna be you guys.” They all smiled but I could see Rae and Renee tearing up and Ashley already crying. James sighed “It’s not the same here either.” I nodded “I know, I miss you guys.” They nodded and then I waved and so did they “Bye.”  
And I hung up and tossed my phone and then covered my face and cried.

As I calmed down I got this weird feeling as if someone were watching me. I looked up and out the dark window. I kept staring out of it as if a set of eyes were staring back in the darkness. I shuddered and quickly went to the window jerking the curtains shut not noticing the piercing golden eyes of a tall dark figure making its way down the street and then into the woods.


End file.
